Silent Hill: Next Generation
by Strerosh Frost
Summary: This is my first story on FanFiction, so I uploaded it with like the first 4 chapters...so sue me. This story is rated M for gore and possibly sexually explict scenes.
1. Chapter 1 through 4

Rated M for gore and possible sexually explict scenes in future chapters. Do not read if you are easily sickened or do not feel well after reading thrill/horror. These characters and ideas are mine and I withhold the right to them, not including Silent Hill or any reference to the game or movie.

Forgotten Memories

(3rd Person Point of Veiw)

The man woke up face down, on the floor, the back of his head was wet and sticky with blood that was semi-dry. He tried to lift himself off the floor but felt weak in his arms, pushing against the ground he realised that the smell of salt and sea filled his nose. He was at the beach, he felt a cool breeze blow against his face as he pushed himself into a sitting position and felt a burning pain in the back of his head. He grasped at the back of his head, the sticky blood made his hair stick painfully as he tried looked around to try and see why he was here, or what beach he was even at.

He slowly tried to stand up, but he felt sick as he began shaking violently, his stomach turned as he threw himself to all fours and gagged as he felt his stomach acid coming up and out of his throat.He felt a burn, even after his stomach had emptied itself, he tried to stand again...this time slower, trying to balance himself. He stumbled onto a nearby sidewalk and reached, for something to hold onto, falling onto a light post and leaning against it, relaxing, and catching his breath. "First things, first who am I?" He asked himself as he stood under the light of the light post.

He stood there for a few moments thinking, scooring his mind, trying to find a name, age, really anything. "James...Mason?" He said asking himself his name. "I'm James Mason, I'm-" He tried to think again, this time numbers where in his head, "23 years old..." He smiled, atleast he knew his name and his age, thats a start. He started walking, he felt more stable knowing his name and age.

He looked ahead of himself and saw a pier. "Piers, have food, and bathrooms, and phones, and-and people!" James started running and fell as he did, but he was close to the pier, very close, too close perhaps? "Maybe this isn't safe, I did just wake up on a beach, bloody and beaten." He ignored his better judgement and kept moving towards the wooden pier. As he walked onto the pier, he instantly noticed the lack of people, and the abundance of light, every light on the pier seemed to be lite up. He looked at the many rides and stands and various things that lay vacant on the pier as if everyone had just abandoned the stands. "I hope one of these stands has food, I feel like I haven't eaten anything in weeks." He ran to a stand with a large sign above it that read 'Funnel Cakes' "My god..." He said as he ran towards it. -Somehow I know how to make these.- He thought to himself as he moved behind the counter and began looking for batter, powdered sugar, and strawberries...he assembled the cake with what he found, but he looked closer at it, realizing that the little red sticky chunks weren't really strawberries...in fact, they looked like..."Bloody...chunks...of flesh..." He said aloud as he threw the cake away and started running, heading for the end of the pier, trying to get as far away as possible, -What kind of sick world am I in?- He thought, before stopping, he was tired...fading...he was falling, he hit the ground, unconscious...

(End of Chapter 1)

Journal/Memory

(1st Person Point of View-James)

Date: Friday, July 9th, 2007

Time:12:05

"Looking back now, I think I should have just gotten rid of the cake, I mean, I ran off and got even worse off then I was in the stand...I mean, just think about what happened when I came too..."

-James Mason

(End of Chapter 2)

(3rd Person Point of View)

Painful Memories

He felt himself being dragged, his body was being pulled...dragged, by his ankles. He groggily looked around he saw that something had ahold of him. He could feel a pain as if he was getting his ankle twisted. -Kick...- He thought, -Just kick...- and he felt his leg start rapidly kicking, hard kicks. He looked at what was dragging him and he saw a weird, deformed, twisted creature. It had only three appendages and it looked like it's knees were inverted...but...the body was sealed...it had no nose, eyes, or mouth...but as it received the kicks the creature released an ear shattering scream straight from it's chest.

James felt his ankle get released and as it did he scrambled to his feet and grasping at his now bleeding ears. "My ears!" He shouted repeatedly as he watched the creature try to scurry after him. He quickly balled his fists and went straight at the creature, his fist started to pummel the monstrosity as soon as his fists could reach it. He felt wet blood oozing from the creatures fragile body...or was it? He looked at the creature, it wasn't bleeding, it was spitting the blood from the hole in it's chest, and it was starting to burn. He started to run, trying to scrap off the blood from the skin. He pulled shirt off and started to wipe the blood from his skin effectively.

He reached the end of the pier and looked over the edge of the railing. He watched the waters swishing below him, churning this way and that, he watched the water as it looked as if it was going to reach out and devour him. He hadn't even noticed the skys becoming stormy and dark...but the clouds didn't seem completely gray, the sky was streaked with red as if blood had somehow stained the sky.

He noticed noises, all around him...screams...moans...a thousand dark things invaded his mind, and he looked for somewhere he could hide...he saw a building without windows at the base of a Ferris wheel, -Maybe I'll be safe there...-he thought to himself as he reached a small wooden door, a small wooden locked door. "Shit..." he said aloud as he tried to open the door, even though it looked old and weak he knew it was a solidly built shack and breaking in the door would compromise the security of his hideout. As he started to move away from the shack an odd looking woman who had seemed to appear from nowhere..."What are you doing near my hut you disease ridden bastard?!" She yelled at him. James tried to begin speaking but the woman wouldn't hear him as she pulled a knife from a pocket on one of her many coats. "It's mine!" She yelled as she charged at him, slashing and stabbing like a maniac, trying to cut James across his belly or throat.

"Hey! Lady! I was just trying to find a safe place to hide from those...creatures!" He said as he quickly approached an area filled with gears and mechanics. She still wouldn't hear him and she continued trying to cut him, he continued moving backwards, until he could feel gears grinding behind his back. "I don't want either of us harmed, but I won't die for you." He said as she charged him again, only this time he stepped to the side and watched as the woman flung herself past him and in between two huge gears, her coat fell off as he listened to her bones crunched and snapped as the gears turned, her organs started to squish and blood sprayed violently out of her sides and at the seams of her body ripped apart. James quickly grabbed the coat and began rummaging through the pockets, until he found a key and then he started looking around the floor for her knife. He noticed it and quickly left the scene, the womans face still showed a face of sheer terror and pain, as if her face had frozen in time.

(End of Chapter 3)

(3rd Person Point of View)

Crushing Memories

James quickly opened the door to the shack and quickly started to rummage through the various cabinets, drawers, and boxes. He was searching for anything that he may have any use for, but more so he was looking for a news paper, some kind of reason he was here, a reason he was lost, or anything else really. He was usually really unlucky on things like this, but he got lucky this times. 'Woman and Child go Missing in Ghost Town.' He scanned through the paper.

-Silent Hill Times: Tuesday July 1st, 2007-

Sarah Mason, a young newlywed mother, and her daugther Lilith Mason disappeared about two days ago in the "Ghostown" Silent Hill. Their Husband/Father, James Mason was supposedly associated with 'Nefarious characters'. And now James Mason is presumed dead, killed by his associates.

The article continues on about where they were last seen, where they lived, and disclosed information about his daugther and wife. James felt anger welling in his chest, but let it subdue..."D-did they run here because of me? Or worse, were they taken here by force?"


	2. Chapter 5 through ?

Journal/Memory 2

(1st Person Point of View-James)

Date: Saturday July 12th, 2007

Time: 2:13 AM

"I'm currently in the shack of a dead woman, writing these letters incase my fate ends the same as hers. I am James Mason, father and husband. I lost my family and have no true reason to be alive...other then attempting to find them. Until the moment when I am reunited with them I will be called J."

-J

(End of Chapter 5)

(This will be continued later...with a very grotesque new development. )


End file.
